A Friendly Agreement  and more if we feel like it
by Leilani972 - Supergirl971
Summary: At 30, Leah dreams of being a mother. Her problem: She is single. Her solution: Jacob Black, her best friend. But some solutions can be worse than the problem itself... All human.
1. Chapter 1

A Friendly Agreement - and more if we feel like it

Chapter 1 :Happy Birthday, Leah!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. We're just using them into our sadisctic plots because they're awesome!

* * *

><p>Alone in the dark, with a bottle of beer in her hand, Leah Clearwater was crying over her lost youth. She hadn't realized how fast time was flying, too busy with her career, and the day she dreaded had finally arrived.<p>

She made a review of the 30 years of her life and tried to look for positive things that happened throughout her life, but all she managed to do was fall deeper into depression when she realized that she hadn't done a quarter of what she promised herself to.

Her doorbell rang but she didn't hear it, constantly mulling over the horrible truth which was revealed in her mind.

She was thirty years old. _Thirty_.

Jacob had tried to reach Leah on her cell phone several times before arriving at her door step, but every time he'd been diverted to her annoying voice mail. He knew that she was afraid to cross the thirty year mark. He rang, and had no answer, but he knew she was home because of the lights left on inside the house.

He rang again.

"Leah? Open up, it's Jacob. "

"Leave me alone, Jake!" she yelled, taking a violent swig of her beer.

Jacob sighed before searching for his copy of the front door keys she'd given him in case of emergency. Pulling it from his pocket, Jacob opened the door and entered without thinking twice, knowing that she wouldn't warmly welcome him like every other time.

He found her sitting on the floor in front of the lounge chair, three beers littering the ground.

"So that's how you spend your birthday? Alone - with booze?"

"Exactly! A beer for each year. Four down after this one and still 26 to go!"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I know that women tend to be melodramatic with each year passing, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I'm thirty Jake, I don't have a serious relationship and my biological clock is ticking. I think I earned the right to overreact a little, don't you think?" she frowned looking up at him.

Jacob sat down beside her, took the beer she was holding and took a drink without worrying about her reaction.

"I see things from a different angle. You're thirty and I'm thirty two, so if someone should be depressed, it should be me. You don't have a serious relationship, but the one I had just left me and I still don't know why. As for your biological clock, you still have a good ten years before having reason to worry."

"I'd give anything to go back to the days when we met. I would certainly have changed many things in my life", Leah sighed, huffing out a pocket of air and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Like what?"

"I would have traveled more - Do you remember when we talked about visiting South America?"

Jacob smiled at the memory, noting how their university years were far behind them now.

"If I _remember_? I taunted you by saying that we would surely end up like those C grade actors in all those terrible horror movies. _Us_ being the American tourists which were kidnapped and had their organs removed!" He laughed. "I will always remember the dark look you gave me that day!"

"That's not funny", Leah groaned and nudged Jacob's side, scraping her elbow against his rib cage. "Because of your bullshit, I was scared to travel there when I had the opportunity."

"It was a joke; I don't see why you even listened to me. It's not too late you know, you can still do", Jacob replied softly, slinging an arm around her shoulders and petting her hair.

"Yeah - I don't really see the point in going there, now. I don't want to party or to have a one night stand with any random guy to calm my frustrations. I've done all that before and look at me now. I always said that I would have kids before reaching thirty –"

"I don't see what's stopping you! Okay, you have no potential father, nor the ideal romantic relationship, but it doesn't matter nowadays. Artificial insemination was invented for women just like you!"

Leah thought about Jacob's words for a moment, not knowing if she should be offended or laugh after that. Suddenly the light dawned in her mind.

"You're right", she whispered.

Jacob turned his head toward her and frowned when he saw that she had taken seriously.

"Uh– Lee, you know I was joking –"  
>"Who cares?" she smiled. "For once your lame jokes were useful to someone. No, actually... It's brilliant!"<p>

Jacob shook his head frantically.

"No, no, no! Forget it! Leah, you're only thirty, some women have children when they are much older than that! You have all the time in the world and I'm sure the man of your dreams is somewhere, waiting for you. You can't make the decision to make a kid like that, all alone -"

"You know that I don't believe in that soul mate stuff. It's complete bullshit!" Leah snapped. "And I don't have to have this baby alone! I just have to get a man to agree to be part of the child's life."

"Okay", he sighed, "who, then? Because if you know a man in Miami willing to sleep with you _and_ give you the child you want _and_take full responsibility of it without being in a real relationship with you, I'd be glad to meet him!"

Leah's smile grew on her face as she stared intently at her friend and Jacob looked away, the feeling of her eyes on him making him suddenly uncomfortable when he realized what she was implying.

"Me? You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, a little horrified.

Leah walked near Jacob, her eyes shining.

"We don't have to sleep together. I just want your sperm. In fact, I'm surprised not having thought about it before!"

Jacob looked at his best friend moves with worry. He had never seen her like this, with ideas this crazy. Frightened, he stood up to put distance between them.

"Uh, I think you're too drunk tonight, but I will still answer your request so that you understand. My sperm is _mine_and the only way that I give it to a woman is during an intense fuck session, so forget it."

Leah begged him with her gaze.

"Since how long have we been friends, Jake?"

"_Don't_- play that game with me, Leah. Do you even realize what you're saying? Having a child isn't simple when you're a couple, so it's downright suicidal to raise it alone. And even if I agree, I'm too fond of my freedom and my peace of mind to make a kid now. Why do you think I always wear a rubber? I won't ruin all my efforts over the years because of the crazy ramblings of my alcoholic and depressed thirty year old best friend!"

Leah stood up and staggered a bit.

"You value your freedom, of course. Remind me who spent three weeks on my couch because his girlfriend had left without saying anything after he'd asked her to move in with him? Who stood in this same room telling me that she was the love of his life and that he found himself wanting to start a family with her? So what, I'm not good enough for you to want a child with me, but you would have done that with that _bitch _who broke your heart in half?"

Jacob glared at her with gritted his teeth, his memory flashing pictures of his ex who had basically abandoned him without a rhyme or reason.

"I don't even know why we are having this discussion. First of all, you're drunk, and second, there is no point in trying to convince me because there's no way in hell I would do that. _Ever_!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled back. "I'll find someone else to give me a kid. I _don't_ need you! I will go to the sperm bank and have a baby with or without _you._"

"Perfect, I look forward to that. And we'll talk when you sober up!"

"So much for being a friend!" Leah cried out while getting another beer. "And besides, what are you doing here? Don't you have one of your hotties to _fuck_ tonight?"

"So now that I refuse to give into one of your whims, I don't deserve to be called your friend anymore? And to think I preferred spending my evening with you-"

Leah groaned.

"It's not a whim, Jake", she said softly, running her index finger around the mouth of the bottle. "Have you seen how I live? If it wasn't for my job - and you - I would have _nothing_ to live for. I know people don't have babies just to _have_ babies. The thing is - It may sound cliché, but I'm full of love, here-" she hit her palm against her heart and staggered again. "- and _nobody_wants it! This baby - I'm just dreaming of it - but I love it already! But you're a man, you can't understand those kinds of things."

Jacob sighed, sinking into his chair.

"I understand more than you can imagine, but – I don't think it's a good idea. You are vulnerable right now, you feel that your life is pointless but everyone goes through that phase at one time or another. Having a child isn't the best solution to fill a void-"

"Going out every night with two licensed morons isn't either, but that doesn't stop you by the way" she retorted.

"You're right. But don't you think a child should be conceived and born in a more healthy way than two friends sleeping together and then resuming their lives as bachelors like nothing happened at all? You don't think it has the right to have parents who really love each other, at least to feel more than friendship for each other?"

Leah looked down, aware that Jacob was right. She let out a huge sob, unable to control herself, and Jacob hugged her tightly, hating to see his best friend in this state.

"Don't cry", he shushed her. "You _will _find the happiness you deserve, with a husband who will love you more than anything and you can have all the tiny little babies you want. You'll see, in a few years, we'll laugh about all this –"

"I doubt it," Leah snorted, pawing at her tear covered cheeks. "But promise me if in two years I still haven't found anybody, that you'll support me when I would go to the sperm bank."

Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise. You happy, now?"

Leah smiled weakly, before wincing and pushing him away. She wasn't fast enough, though, the access of alcohol bubbling in her throat and landing straight on Jacob's shoes. Jacob tried to bite back a gasp as he looked at her in shock, then took a look at his shoes.

"Leah, damn it. They were new shoes!"

"Sorry..." she whispered looking up at him, her face streaked with tears looking more pale than usual.

"Never mind. You better wash you up and go to bed while I clean up this mess." He suggested noting her sickly complexion.

Jacob cleaned the floor and took off his shoes and clothes to remove the puke and put them in the laundry. He finished cleaning up the living room before going to delve into the little cupboard in her bathroom, which still had many of his clothes he left during his stay at her house.

He knew that it would eventually come in handy on day and this night's events were good proof of his suspicions. After taking a shower, he put on a pair of simple track pants and decided to go see what Leah was doing. He knocked gently at the door and put his head through the doorway.

"Lee, do you feel better?"

The young woman had fallen asleep across her bed, fully dressed. She moaned plaintively when she heard Jacob, to tell him she was still alive. He was reassured to have an answer and smiled, realizing she had collapsed without even bothering to remove her clothes.

He entered the room and decided to help her get comfortable. He put her on her back and slowly took off her shoes. Then he began to unbutton her jeans.

"What would I do without you, Jake?" Leah mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Jacob smiled and took off her jeans, then finally removed her T-shirt. He froze a second and admiring her beautiful body before shaking his head to recover. He lifted the sheets and helped her stretch out properly before covering her up. She writhed under the sheets and opened her eyes just in time to see Jacob getting ready to leave the room.

"Stay" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Jacob turned to her, hesitant.

"Please", she insisted. "I don't want to be alone tonight -"

Jacob dropped the handle and went back to the bed, lifting the sheets to lie next to her.

"Thanks." Leah snuggled against him, ignoring the fact that she was only in underwear.

Jacob shuddered as he felt her body against his almost equally naked one. He congratulated himself for having opted for a track pant and not just the usual boxers he was use to sleeping with. Swallowing hard, he still managed to whisper a "Sure, sure" as usual.

"Did you ever wonder if it would have ever worked?" she muttered wearily.

"If what would have worked?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"You - and me - Together."

Jacob paused for a moment. He wanted to dodge the question but when he remembered that she was drunk and the next day she probably wouldn't even remember this discussion, he decided it best to be honest.

"Of course I've thought about it. More than once, in fact. I don't even know why we never tried– Maybe because we didn't want it to ruin our friendship, I guess."

Leah nodded slightly, but didn't answer. A few minutes later he heard a light snore, a sign that she was permanently lost in the depths of sleep. He kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes to lull in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is another translation of one of our french roleplay. A huge thanks to the lovely _sentinel10_ who had read and beta'ed this first chapter (a long time ago, when we weren't even sur of publishing it in English). We love you, Ses!

So, did you like it? Should we continue our translation? Please review and tell us what you think and spread the love!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

A Friendly Agreement - and more if we feel like it

Chapter 2 : Our Friendly Agreement

* * *

><p>Neither Jacob nor Leah had spoken about what had happened during her 30th birthday's night. She'd forgotten a part of that night, but she trusted her friend enough to know that nothing sexual had went on between them.<p>

However, she did remember perfectly the promise he'd made to her, and she was determined to remind him of that a few days before her 32nd birthday.

She invited him to see a movie, which they hadn't done for a lifetime, and waited impatiently for him to come in front of the ticket booth until he finally arrived.

"Sorry for being late. Too many people on the freeway and I had a hard time finding a good parking spot", he apologized, panting.

"No harm done. I already bought our tickets. The next showing will begin in twenty minutes."

"Great! You okay, there?"

"I'm fine", she lied. "I wanna eat popcorns..."

Jacob frowned, not fooled by her. He knew her enough to guess when Leah wasn't feeling well, but he chose not to point that out, hoping that she would confide in him later.

"I want some, too. How long has it been since we went to the movies, you and me? Months?"

"Try a year and a half", she sighed. "Guess we have no time for each other anymore…"

Jacob realized the truth behind her words and looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry –

"I know," she cut him off. "But I don't blame you. You've got your job, your friends –"

"That's not an excuse!" he retorted. "You're my friend too, Lee. I should be able to spend more time with you! Actually, from now on, I'll make it up to you. You'll have me on your back at least five days a week whether you like it or not!"

"Don't bother and just buy me popcorns!" Leah burst out laughing.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" he complied while making the military salute.

He came back not so long after, carrying a huge pot of popcorns and two giant cokes.

"As it's been age since we've done that, I told myself: 'We might as well think big to celebrate that night'!"

"If you really wanted to do things on a large scale, you should have bought sweets" Leah taunted while grabbing her coke.

"You're right..." Jacob grimaced and stared at the stand, ready to go back, but Leah held him by his arms.

"Don't worry, I have it all covered", she assured, winking at him as she pointed at her bag.

"So, what kind of movies did you choose for us?" he asked.

"A zombie one. I didn't want to watch anything else."

"Okay... Let's go, then." Jacob frowned again, knowing fully that it wasn't her cup of tea at all, but still didn't push it. He'd ask her what was wrong after the screening.

They sat in the theatre and shared popcorn while watching the movie. Leah wasn't very comfortable watching that, but she knew that her friend loved those kinds of movies, and if she wanted him to support her through the process she was about to do, she would put all the odds in her favor and making him spend a fun night with her seemed to be a good idea before having 'the talk' that was stressing her. Jacob was totally immersed into the movie despite the fact that he was preoccupied by her behavior. He watched intently the actions scenes and laughed when bloody scenes became ridiculous enough to make them realize clearly that everything was false and exaggerated. Leah rolled her eyes every time he laughed, wondering how they'd managed to be friends, because apart from drunken student parties they attended when they were at university, they had nothing in common.

...

The movie ended and the lights were turned on. Jacob turned his head towards her, smiling.

"So? Not too afraid, Miss Coward?"

"Phew! This is by far the least realistic movie I've ever seen ... not to mention that movie you forced me to see with that vampire who was sparkling in the sun!" she snorted.

"I know, that was lame, but you can't blame me on this one, you're the one who chose it!" he laughed.

"I didn't want to hear you whining because we were going to a mushy movie, and love stories really depress me more than ever!" Leah shrugged.

Jacob nodded as they left the room. Once outside, he decided to ask the question that was bothering him from the beginning.

"Are you sure you're okay, Leah?"

"I just - Got a few things on my plate. But we'd better talk about it anywhere but in a theatre hall!"

"Okay ... Where would you talk about it, then?"

"Wherever you want. Our restaurant or at home."

"How about a walk on South Beach?" Jacob suggested after a moment.

"Why not? It's also been age since we've been there…"

Jacob smiled sadly before bringing her to his car. They drove in silence and parked near the beach, and then they went down and began to walk in the sand. Jacob waited patiently until she decided to speak, not wanting to rush her. She finally broke the silence.

"I have an appointment with a doctor in two days."

Jacob turned his head sharply towards her, a surprised and worried expression wore on his face.

"A doctor? Why? Are you sick?"

"No! I'm no – I – I'm starting my treatment to make the insemination easier."

Jacob stared at her, completely lost. He didn't see right away what she was talking about, as if the subject had fallen directly from the sky.

"Insemination?"

"I'm going to do an IVF, Jacob. I'll have my baby." Leah sighed.

Jacob stopped walking.

"What are you –" He suddenly remembered their discussion from two years ago and shook his head. "You– You were serious that night?"

Leah nodded.

"Just because I was wasted doesn't mean my mind wasn't clear..."

Jacob looked at her a moment, a certain fear falling upon him with the idea that she could remember his confession concerning them.

"Listen. I know that patience isn't your forte, but do you really think that having a kid with a complete stranger who'll be totally absent from its life, is a good idea?"

"You promised to support me", she whispered, trying to hide her disappointment.

Jacob sighed and looked away, toward the sea. He stayed silent for a moment before continuing.

"I just want your happiness Lee, nothing but your happiness, and I'm not that this is the right way to get it all.

"I know this isn't the best solution, but what do you want me to do? The only person I was almost certain that it would be okay to do so with doesn't want children, let alone with me!" she grieved.

"I didn't say that! Well, not this way ", he sighed facing her. "You know it's more complicated than that. I can't just give you my sperm as if it was on a shopping list! A child is involved, Leah! What do you think it will do to me, knowing that you bear my child? I don't know if I am willing to take that charge and even if I was, I probably wouldn't make a good father."

Leah approached him and took his hands.

"Jake... I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure you'd be. You're not only the person I trust the most who I care the most apart from my family, but you also have all the qualities I look for in a man. Honestly, I would be honored to have your child, but I will never force you to do something that you don't want, so- That's why I made an appointment with the doctor."

Jacob's face displayed a tortured look. He didn't know what to do to dissuade. He didn't want her to raise a child alone, but he wanted her even less to do it with a complete stranger.

"Don't do that", he begged. "Imagine if you fall on a pervert, or a psycho. Or a bald one... You won't know anything about this guy and you will still accept to put his stuff in your ... In you?" he finished with an expression of disgust.

Leah flinched.

"I have no choice, Jake. I spent two years looking for 'the man of my dreams' " she mimed the quotes, "and nobody wants me. Damn it, Jake! I didn't even find a one night stand!"

"Then I'll do it, but please don't take a stranger –"

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wh–What did you say?" she stammered.

Jacob took a deep breath, knowing that what he would say would probably change their lives forever.

"I said that I volunteer to be the father of your child."

Leah smiled like she'd never done before and hugged his friend tightly.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"But –". He pushed her gently, holding back a smile. "– I have a non-negotiable condition."

"What?" she frowned.

"I want it to be conceived normally."

"Normally? You mean –" she swallowed.

"Like a man and a woman making babies under normal circumstances, yes. We are adult enough to know that this will be just in order to procreate and nothing else. You can as well avoid going through complicated steps, especially if the results are the same, don't you think?" he explained.

Leah didn't know what to say. She opened and shut her mouth, without uttering a word.

"Don't get me wrong, but if I have to have a child, I prefer it to be made like any other baby. At least, that way we can mix business with pleasure, huh?" Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly to hide his embarrassment.

Leah shook her head, still in shock. Jacob was far from repulsive, and she couldn't count the number of nights she had dreamed of those kinds of thing with him, but reality was way more frightening than her dreams.

Jacob was also scared by the idea of crossing the line with her. Not because he didn't want to, though. He wouldn't say that out loud, but the idea had crossed his mind during their years in university and also two years before the present discussion, when they had slept in the same bed, but he would never have dared to try anything. He saw in his friend's dilemma a golden opportunity to seize. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he'd dreamed of knowing what it was like to feel his body against hers, to feel himself inside her. He swallowed hard and pulled himself together quickly.

"Don't worry; it won't change anything between us if that's what you fear. We fuck, you get pregnant and everyone is happy!"

Leah couldn't help but smile at the end of Jacob's sentence.

"So I got the baby, and you, you got my body, right?"

"I've got to win somewhere, right?" Jacob smiled, falsely innocent.

Leah gave him a nudge with a laugh.

"I can't believe you!"

Jacob laughed and put an arm over her shoulders while resuming their walk.

"So, when do we start?" he asked in a tone that was meant to be light.

"Whenever you want", she replied, clasping Jacob's waist with her arms before bringing him closer.

"No, it's up to you! I don't know if you prefer a month in particular to give birth or something like that, so the choice is yours. By the way, I'll always be available whatever day you pick."

"How about… Tonight?" she murmured, blushing.

Jacob examined her face, searching for any trace of joke. When he found nothing, he concluded that she was serious.

"Uh, why not? I mean, if you feel ready – There's no rush, you know, you're the one deciding –".

"It's just that ... All of this is scaring the shit out of me. I mean ... Do we just fuck like that? Do we have to kiss? Do we undress alone or do we have to touch each other? It is… Flipping me out... But I'm ready", she declared.

"Well… We just have to get with the flow, as we would normally do. Apart from the fact that it is in order to have a child, it's all about sex and we know each other, so you have nothing to fear…"

Leah stopped and faced him. She anchored her eyes to his and placed her hands on her friend's cheeks.

"If we have to do as fuck buddies", she whispered.

Jacob's eyes plunged into hers before landing on her lips with envy. He didn't dare to move, not knowing if he could take possession of her lips or wait for fear of scaring her if he was too pushy. She stretched up to him and brought their faces only a few inches from each other. She held her breath as her nose touched Jacob's, and her heart missed a beat when their lips finally touched.

Jacob closed his eyes as soon as their lips came into contact and an electric shock ran through his body. He wrapped his arms gently and began to return the kiss with infinite tenderness. He'd dreamed about that so many times, but had put it down to the fact that Leah was just a friend, thus untouchable in some way. As he deepened their kiss, he had to admit that he regretted waiting so long for that. Leah, meanwhile, seemed to be caught in a whirlwind of sensations. Like Jacob, she had often dreamed of kissing her friend, and the chance had come up more than once, during some unrestrained parties, but she respected their friendship too much to dare crossing the line. And there she was, on that beach, at a time when their friendship would take a different scale because they were both ready to try to have a child together. She broke away from him with difficulty.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours is closer", he replied, still troubled by that simple exchange and wondering how he will react when they would sleep together.

Leah smiled and took his hand before dragging him to the car.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, we hope that you liked the second chapter! You already know what's going on in the next one (*drool* naked Jake!)

We're still looking for an English beta for the story and for "The Great Alpha" (and all our upcoming stories,^^) so if you're up to it, PM us! We really need to improve our English skills, so if there is something wrong with the translation, a sentence more appropriate than another, don't hesitate to tell us! We love constructive critics!

Please review to let us know if we should continue our translation too. This is a tough work and Leilani (who is translating this) is on the verge of losing her mind. She has ordered the French to English Encyclopedia and speaks Frenglish at work! It has to serve a great cause, so don't let her down!

Lots of love from France!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	3. Chapter 3

A Friendly Agreement - and more if we feel like it

Chapter 2 : The Beginning of 'More'

* * *

><p>Jacob's eyes were extremely focused on the road and his hands were firmly gripping the steering wheel, as if it might escape him. In fact, his heart was pounding as he anticipated what would happen in a few minutes with Leah. Reality would soon take over his dreams and there would be no questions of friendship between them anymore, even though he had sworn the opposite. He knew that having a child with her will change a lot of things, because of the immense responsibility that they would fall upon them soon, but strangely, it didn't frighten him anymore. He didn't know why but he wouldn't fear anything as long as it was with her, even the idea of being a father. Then he thought that maybe it was time for him, since he had 34 years old and he understood Leah and her famous clock.<p>

The woman wrung her hands nervously, wondering how things would change between them after they would have taken the plunge. She had no doubt that the child they would have, if they could conceive it, wouldn't lack love either from her part or from Jacob's. She totally trusted her friend and didn't fear that their friendship could suffer because of that, but the idea that her desire to give birth could prevent Jacob from having a future family life crossed her mind.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Jake?"

Jacob went out of his thoughts and glanced at her.

"Why are you asking me this question?"

"Because you can still find the woman of your dreams, and it might be problematic for you... What if you miss the chance of your life because we had a child together?"

Jacob thought for a moment and chose his words carefully.

"Nothing lasts eternally, nowadays, especially not marriage. Many people with children divorce and eventually resettle some time or another. Don't worry about me. If I find the woman I need, she will have to accept all of me, my friends, my past and my child included. And if she can't, well it's because she's not the one for me!"

Leah closed her eyes and smiled inwardly, happy to hear Jacob's point of view. In her heart, she felt she didn't want another father for her child. They arrived at her home and her anxiety grew when he parked the car. Febrile, she opened the door and smiled shyly at Jacob. He felt his heartbeats accelerate a little more when he killed the engine. He stared at Leah and smiled back with apprehension. He saw that she was as anxious as him and decided to say something to lighten the atmosphere.

"We'll have to mark a milestone if it works!"

"What if it doesn't? What will we do?" Leah swallowed.

Jacob hesitated a moment before answering.

"Well, if you still want me as the father of your child… We can... Try again ... Until we have a positive result", he said, blushing.

"Sounds good to me", she whispered, staring at the ground.

Jacob nodded before contemplating her again.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah… Let's get laid" she laughed nervously.

He smiled briefly as he opened his car's door and hopped off of it. Once outside, when he was certain that she wouldn't hear him whilst he was closing the car, he took a deep breath to calm him down and then caught her with her, his heart still beating wildly. They went up to Leah's apartment in silence, each one of them throwing glances at the other while the sexual tension between them was growing. She opened the door, let him in and, like him in the parking lot, took a deep breath to release the pressure. She stood for a moment against the closed door, fixing her friend intently.

Jacob turned to her after coming inside and met her gaze. He shivered as he noted its intensity and chose to break the silence that put him uncomfortable.

"So... Where do you want to do it? "

"My bedroom. It's better – Unless you need a drink to buck you up..." she stammered.

"No, I prefer to be in full possession of my faculties."

The truth was he didn't want alcohol to blur his remembrance of their first time. He wanted to remember everything, the least of her reactions, and the slightest sensation he would feel.

"But you can get one, if you really need it", he added.

"No. I don't want to tell our child that he or she was conceived one night when I was drunk."

Jacob blushed lightly. To hear her say 'our children' made an odd effect to him, a mixture of fear, anxiety and pride. He couldn't tell which one was the strongest at that moment; he was too disturbed by what was coming.

"It would be better..." he conceded.

She finally walked over to Jacob, and when she arrived at his level, she looked up at him, hesitating.

"Do you want... Some music? Or shall I turn off the light? Whatever you want –"

"I don't mind some music, but I'd prefer seeing you... If it doesn't bother you, of course."

"No. Not at all..." she replied, taking his hand and dragging him into the bedroom.

...

Jacob followed her obediently, his heartbeats still increasing. He wondered vaguely how many beats per minute he could manage without risking cardiac arrest.

Leah's legs were shaking, barely supporting her just as she was anxious. When they arrived in the room, she stopped and slowly removed Jacob's jacket, her eyes sunk into his. Jacob looked at her in silence, and let them, trying somehow to convince them that this was real.

She dropped the jacket to the floor and posted up a smile before attacking his friend's T-shirt. She remembered having dreamed of making her hands travel as much as she wanted on his muscular torso, and inwardly rejoiced to finally have the opportunity to do so.

Jacob helped her pull off his shirt over his head on while she went back. Once freed, he threw it away and unbuttoned her shirt with great care, taking his time to extend this moment. He was afraid that she would reject him as soon as she would get what she wanted. He dismissed this idea when her shirt opened up, revealing her beautiful breasts. Jacob stayed frozen a moment, staring at her with envy. It even remember how many times he had dreamed of seeing him and his desire is deeply felt in his pants when he thought he could even touch it.

Leah's breathing became choppier. It was hard not to feel uneasy, half-naked before him. This feeling reminded her of what she had experienced when she'd woken up the day after her 30th birthday, and when she'd found herself undressed and huddled against a Jacob dressed only in his jogging pants. Chasing these memories, she focused on the young man's body and began loosening the belt of his pants.

Jacob stiffened when she took on his pants, apprehensive about unveiling himself in front of her. He'd never been that much shy with women. They always complimented him about his anatomy, but he had to admit that before Leah, it was a different story. He slapped himself mentally for being weak and tried to pull himself together when she undid his pants.

Leah's fingers trembled more and more, but she still managed to undo the last button and let his cloth slide down, gasping as she saw the bulge in his boxer.

"Is it me or are you happy to see me?" she stammered in disbelief.

"Uh... well... I think it's both", he confessed, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Wow" was all she managed to pronounce.

Jacob knelt in front of her, watching her intently before his eyes fell on the home of her jeans, which he began to unzip whilst kissing gently her belly. A wave of excitement swept over her at the touch of Jacob's lips on her skin.

_Oh God, if I react like that ... What will it be when we'll have sex?_ she thought, closing her eyes as she slid her hands in Jacob's hair.

Once its buttons entirely defeated, he grabbed each side of her jeans and pulled until it fell on her ankles. He rose and forced her gently back to the bed so that she would lay down, then he climbed up and moved over her, his eyes still immersed in her own.

"There is still time to stop if you have any doubts, I won't blame you", he said to make sure she wouldn't regret it later.

Leah smiled tenderly at him.

"I don't want to stop, Jake".

Jacob smiled back, relieved by her answer, and kissed her very gently while his hands sneak up behind her to unclasp her bra before removing it. As her chest was freed, he left her mouth and started kissing her neck, moving his lips on her skin until he arrived at his first quest. He looked longingly at her breasts, his member becoming a little more painful in his boxers. He began to lick and suck each of her nipples, caressing the other one he wasn't kissing.

Leah was in a trance. Each of their intimate contact electrified her body more. Her breathing intensified and she couldn't restrain a groan of well-being. Her hands rested again in Jacob's silky hair before traveling wherever his body was accessible to her.

He continued to explore her s, dotting other belly with kisses before stopping at the barrier fabric. Grasping the edges of it, he paused a moment, some apprehension the disturbing to the highest point. His heart beating at a frenetic pace did nothing to fix his condition. He looked up at her, searching any sign of doubt from her, knowing that there would be no turning back at that point. She lifted her hips slightly so he could remove the last piece of clothing that hid her intimacy, and thanked heaven for having the good idea of shaving that part the day before.

Jacob pulled over, delivering her from her last rampart. As she was completely naked, he felt his heart skipping a beat and he found himself unable to believe that that spectacle was finally within his sight. It was offered, just below his eyes and he had the honor to taste it after long years to just dream. He was forced out from his reverie by his body demanding eagerly a contact with Leah, he stood up to remove the last piece of cloth that covered him yet.

Leah watched him with envy. Her excitement was growing, as well as her anxiety, and her vision of Jacob in all his naked glory didn't improve things either. She reached out to him and beckoned him to come back, her eyes blackened by desire.

Jacob obeyed, glad that she was also craving for a contact between them. He moved between her legs, resting his elbows on either side of her head so as not to crush her with all his weight, and placed himself at her entrance before gently pushing himself inside her with a sigh of relief.

Leah closed her eyes and held her breath feeling him creeping into her. The sensation she felt was totally indescribable. A small smile crept on her lips as she opened her eyes and she made her hands move along his shoulders and back.

Jacob scrutinized each of her reactions. He almost forgot his pleasure in all this, wishing only to fulfill her needs. But the sensation of her hands on him intoxicated him completely. He smiled when he saw her smile and decided to kiss her, desperate to taste her lips again, as he did on the beach. He vaguely thought that that was their second kiss and regretted that, after all that time knowing each other, they didn't kiss before.

She moaned against Jacob's lips, reveling in their warmth. Never a kiss, except from the first they had exchanged, had tasted so exquisite to her. Jacob's gentle movements were also a novelty for her, but the pleasure it gave her was far more intense than anything she had ever experienced. She caught herself thinking that she would like that their first time wouldn't be the good one for her project, so that they could try at least once more.

It was also the first time Jacob had heard her moan and he had to admit that it was certainly the most enjoyable thing he'd heard so far. Many women had groaned for him, but he'd never liked to hear this sound that much. All that mattered to him at that moment was her. He wanted more than anything to make her happy, either by giving the child she wanted so much or by making it reach cloud nine, hoping deep down that she'd sleep with him again. He panicked at the thought that it might be their first and last intimate moment together, but he preferred not to think about now, focusing only on her and the pleasure she was causing to him. His movements became deeper and more intense while his mouth was traveling on her neck.

Leah's body followed perfectly the pace printed by Jacob. Each thrust made her arch her back more, and soon she found herself unable to restrain her groans of pleasure. They came out ouf her mouth like a prayer addressed to her lover, desperately asking him to continue as she approached the ultimate enjoyment desperately.

As Jacob felt the pleasure growing inexorably inside him, his breathing became noisier against the soon-to-be mother of his child's skin. While their movements were increasing, he was craving to tell her she was driving him crazy with delight, but planted a little kiss just below her ear instead. One of his hands went to grab her ass firmly while his incoming climax became increasingly palpable.

Leah was consumed by hers a few moments later and clung desperately to Jacob's as her body convulsed violently. She cried out her friend's – now lover – name while she felt her core tightening around his manhood.

Jacob didn't last long after her, galvanized by her screams and the abrupt narrowing of her intimate passage. He was stricken by a violent wave of pleasure washing over him completely as he made his last thrusts, causing him to spill his seed inside her. Breathless, he realized with some sadness that it was over. He'd given her what she really wanted, that little part of him that – they hoped so – would impregnate her. That magic moment they'd just shared came abruptly to an end. Jacob didn't want to stop there, but it was difficult for him to say that he wanted more with her. She'd probably think he was just saying that in order to sleep with her again and not to help through her desire of maternity, so he preferred to go with a banality.

...

"Leave me just enough time to collect my thoughts"

Leah smiled sadly, in turn realizing what had happened. She'd felt Jacob, her best friend, filling her, and she'd never felt such emotion. She was happy that he actually did his part but her hear clenched at the idea that they might never live such a moment of complicity ever again. She was afraid of not being able to enjoy the company of another man after the bliss she'd felt during their lovemaking. In truth, she didn't really want another man after that, but she couldn't decently say that to Jacob. Even though missing out on another night so intense it seemed inconceivable for her, what would he think of her if she confessed that to him?

"Jake?" she called him timidly.

Jacob looked up to her as he finished catching his breath.

"Yes?" he replied, curious and terrified at the same time, a part of him secretly hoping that she enjoyed it as much as him and that she'd want that moment to happen again as long as they'd feel like it.

Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome. I hope you… Enjoyed it ..." he smiled, embarrassed.

"I appreciated it more than you know. I – Hmm –" She cleared her throat, uncomfortable. "I was wondering if we could ... You know – Well... Err..."

Jacob frowned, not sure to be on the same wavelength, but dared say the word that were burning his tongue.

"Do it again?"

"Yes!" she hastened to answer, her eyes shining, before regaining her composure. "But I don't want to force you. I'm just saying that one time isn't ... Enough?"

Jacob smiled as she was blushing, relieved that she wanted to repeat that experience with him, but he quickly hid the euphoria that was seizing him.

"No, believe me, you aren't pushing me. I think you're right ... Might as well put the odds on our side, right?"

"S-so it doesn't bother you to... Go on ... Until I am definitely sure to be pregnant?" she insisted, secretly hoping he would agree to continue even after.

"Not at all..." He cleared his throat, realizing what he had said. "I mean… You know what I mean, huh?"

"Yeah, I see", she smirked. "It's all good for you and for me –"

"You must take me for one of those guys only interested in sleeping ... Blushes Jacob, ashamed of the interpretation of his words.

Leah shook her head.

"I know you, Jake. I know you really want to help me. I might be the one looking like a nympho, by saying stuff like that –"

"You just want to be sure that our collaboration is bearing fruit, which sounds normal to me!" Jacob chuckled.

"Our collaboration, of course", she nodded, laughing nervously.

Jacob kissed her forehead before lying down beside her.

"So, how do we exactly organize that? Do we make a schedule are we getting with the flow?" he asked.

Leah cuddled instinctively against him and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth and smell as much as she could. She weighed the pros and cons of each proposed solution and took a drastic decision.

"A schedule would be better". _Especially if we find ourselves doing it more often that you want to..._ she thought.

Jacob put his arms around her, seeking also to prolong the contact. He was feeling so great with her that he wondered for a moment what it would be if they were a real couple. He drove that crazy idea away before responding.

"Sounds good to me. So, how many times a week? And what days would suit you the most?"

"How about ... Twice a week? Tuesday and Friday?" _Aim low, Leah! Ask few or you'll give yourself away!_

_Only two days? That's not enough! Well, time to go for broke ..._ "How about three times a week? Monday, Wednesday, Friday? I mean, only the first weeks only if it's too much for you."

_Is he kidding me? Even that isn't enough! But ... I won't spit on three times a week!_ "No, no, it's ... Perfect... Super... Cool... Great..."

Jacob smiled, relieved that she agreed. If it was up to him, they would get it on every day, but then it would really look like an obsession.

"It's really weird to talk about sex this way, don't you think? By appointment ..." he chuckled.

"I know, that's not common', she conceded. "But our story isn't either, actually!"

"Sure, sure. But that doesn't prevent it from being beautiful, if you ask me!"

"Right! Who would have thought fourteen years ago that we would end up trying to make a baby?"

Jacob laughed.

"I'm the first surprised, for sure. I never thought we would sleep together one day, yet a child" he said as a half-truth.

In fact, he'd already imagined himself with Leah, living happily as a couple with one or two children, but he didn't push the imagination further, thinking at the time that it would remain a dream that would probably never come true. They passed a significant milestone both, although it wasn't in the ordinary course; the fact was they were together in some way. That made Jacob happy, even though he knew that that was just for a few weeks, or months at most.

Leah shifted and began stroking Jacob's chest with her fingertips.

"For what it's worth", she stared up at him and smiled affectionately. "I'm really happy to do all of this with you..."

Jacob smiled back, putting a hand on her.

"And I'm honored that you have thought of me to do all of this with you..."

Leah quivered, and felt the need to capture her friend's lips, but she thought of it as a very bad idea. She then gently kissed his hand and Jacob had thought for a moment that she would really kiss him, but he was disappointed to see her resting her head on the pillow.

_What do you expect? We just have to sleep together, not to behave like a normal couple!_

"You're staying tonight, eh?" Leah asked, suddenly worried.

He looked at his watch.

"I don't have the strength to get up and it's already late, so I'd like to, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it's ok! I'm relieved to know you're with me. I mean... Not outside..." Leah swallowed. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you to start over, like… Now ... What would you do?"

Jacob shuddered, not daring to believe she was game for it immediately.

"Uh ... I would answer that I am fit enough for a second round".

"Good. Because I really, _really_ want this baby, now", she smirked as she brought her face closer to his.

"And I really want you to make that baby", he said, smirking back, before taking possession of her lips passionately.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! That translation was epic! But as Leilani's idol, Dora The Explorer, always says at the end of her incredible show: "We did it!". For your personal culture, in France, Dora the Explorer is speaking French and English, that's how Leilani improves her English. Lame, isn't it?

So, how was the translated lemon? What do you think will happen next? Should Leilani continue watching Dora? Review to let us know!

Lots of love from France and thanks a lot to _Music and Feathers, PeggyMarie, BB-Waters, AllieBlack16, Blackwater-fan07, Jada91,Wolfy, latina-pr, guitargirl94, brankel1, hgmsnoopy, Poopsi17, Taylor lautner lover, jacobblackismineduh_ and _Princessx_ for all your reviews! We really appreciated it and we love knowing that our story is interesting! Keep showing us your love, please!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

A Friendly Agreement - and more if we feel like it

Chapter 4 : The Second Date

* * *

><p>As promised, Jacob and Leah met up again two days later at her apartment. They had taken their breakfast together, the day after their first time, and they'd talk this and that, as usual; but for Jacob, that night had marked a U-turn and he knew he could never live without her. It wasn't just sexual; in fact their intimate connection was a trigger for him because he was sure from that moment that he wanted more with her, but he wasn't ready to admit it to her, not wanting to take the risk of frightening her, especially since they had promised – and he was the first to talk – that it wouldn't change anything between them. It was then in a very impatient state that he went to her house again on Monday for their second 'appointment'.<p>

Leah was literally excited while waiting for Jacob. She had the impression of being a college student who was having her first date with the difference that it would be primarily based on sex. She'd heard Jacob about his sexual exploits, including with his ex-girlfriend, but she was miles away from thinking that sex with him would be so awesome. Her desire for children hadn't decreased, rather the contrary. She imagined now having more than one with him, but she was afraid to scare him into telling him so.

When he arrived at her door, Jacob had to wait a few moments before ringing in order to recover. Like the first time, his heart had begun racing when he'd stopped in the parking lot and it hadn't slowed down since. His head was spinning a bit and he was afraid of fainting if it continued like that. He rang the doorbell, thinking that no woman had ever had that effect on him, not even Maddison, who he thought was the love of his life. Why Leah, then? They'd been friends for so long that he didn't really understood what had happened to confuse him that much. Of course, they'd crossed over a line by sleeping together, but he used to sleep with other women. What was so different with her? He was beginning to wonder when Leah opened the door. He raised his head and all his questions and his doubts melted away when he saw her, more beautiful than ever, and Leah's heart skipped a beat when she spotted her friend in front of her.

"Hi!" she whispered with a smile.

A broad smile lit up Jacob's face.

"Hi. I am a little ahead, sorry."

"No problem. Come on in", she replied. "I thought you'd duck out of it!"

Jacob frowned at her last remark.

"Why would you think that?"

"Let's say that sex on command isn't really what people prefer. And then, you could've change your mind… About the baby –"

"Well, even if you're the first to ask me that, whether for the planned sex or for the child part, I'm not afraid. And I gave you my word. I won't go back on it and you don't have to worry about it."

Leah went into the kitchen and brought back two beers. She handed one to him, a smirk displayed on her beautiful face.

"Thank you", Jacob said while getting his beer.

"So, how was your weekend? Good?"

"Fine. A little boring, but other than that, it was good. How was yours?"

"Same. It's odd that you got bored. Didn't you go out with Pinky and the Brain?" she asked, referring to Quil and Embry; whom she liked moderately.

"No. In fact, I didn't want to hang out with them this weekend. I think I needed to think about all of this." he said, talking about their new 'agreement'.

"If it disturbs you so much, Jake, you can… Stop everything", she suggested with a heavy heart.

"No! I don't want to. It's just that – I must admit it's weird, but I don't want it to stop now. I think I'd like as much as you have a child, in fact. A Mini Jake who'd run around the house..." he concluded, smiling.

Leah gave a little sigh of relief and smiled, imagining her scolding a little replica of Jacob.

"So, my idea wasn't that bad?" she teased him.

He took a sip of beer before continuing.

"No, once you get used to it, it sounds very natural. But I was wondering, about the future –"

"What about it?" she frowned anxiously.

"Well, how will we organize to raise him? Will we live together as roommates or separately? I wouldn't want to destroy all your chances of meeting someone, even if we have a child together." he managed to say, his heart clenching at the idea.

"What about you, then? Don't you think that if you settle with us, you'd run the risk of no longer having a sex session for a while?"

Jacob looked down, embarrassed.

"Casual sex is not my thing right now. I don't know if this is due to my age, but I think I'm sobering."

"You're not getting any younger for sure, bro!" She giggled before regaining her composure. "If you wanna get involved in our child's life and to live with us, I'm fine with that. We just have to find a way to explain things to him or her."

Jacob nodded, relieved that she wanted him in their lives as well. He hoped that he would gradually manage to make her understand what he really wanted. He was tired of the life he was living, of having fun with friends and fucking around. Now he wanted more. He wanted a woman he would really love, to start a family with her and although Leah and he were doing things a little bit backwards, he hoped deep down that she would be it for him.

"I'm not sure how it works, I mean for a pregnancy test… When will you make one?" he asked, a little worried that their intimate relationship could be interrupted too quickly.

"I have to wait until late in my period. When I'll be more than five days late, I'll do a test. But it may take a while, you know."

"OH. Okay. No problem, we have all our time after all", he nodded, holding back a smile.

Leah frowned.

"I thought you couldn't wait to become a father!"

"Yes! Of course, yes, but don't we say that good things come to those who wait?" he said to justify himself, trying to hide his unease under Leah's inquisitive gaze.

"Right, but I'll take hormones if we don't have results within five months. And if you meet someone in the meantime, we will end… Our agreement."

Jacob shuddered as he thought that everything could stop at any time, but he found himself nodding to her, as protesting would have seemed odd. Anyway, he thought he would surely have time to talk to her during those five months and, with any luck, she would feel the same as him.

Leah dropped her beer and approached Jacob. She raised her hand to him and stroked his face, but stopped his act, fearing that he would misunderstand her.

"Are– are you ready?" she managed to say hesitantly.

Jacob smiled and ran a hand on his friend's back.

"Are you going to ask me if I'm ready each time we'll have an appointment?"

"You don't want me to jump on you right away!" She replied, embarrassed.

"I wouldn't mind!" Jacob laughed. "I just want you to feel comfortable with me, to be free to do what pleases you, like – like a normal couple would do," he explained timidly.

"So if I understand, during our... Special sessions... We must act like a real couple?" she deduced with a shudder.

"Uh... Yes? After all, we sleep together; I think we achieved a significant limit. There's no reason to be embarrassed. We're adults; we know what is going on between us. But I understand if it's too disturbing –"

"It isn't, but if there is only sex on these nights, I would have a hard time getting into the situation", she confessed.

"Ok, and what do you propose then, to get into the situation?"

"How about going out before sex? You know, like going to the restaurant, to see a movie… It would be like we did before, except that now, you wouldn't have to go home!"

"Sounds perfect to me", he nodded before laying his hands on Leah's hips while his lips were in contact with the skin of his neck.

She closed her eyes and her hands instinctively traveled towards Jacob's hair. She'd missed their physical closeness terribly.

Jacob loved her smell, the taste of her skin and he knew he couldn't get enough of her. His hands crept under her shirt, caressing her skin that was oh so sweet, and moved up along her spine as her mouth left a hickey on her neck, as if to mark what he hoped now was his territory.

Leah quivered feeling Jacob's fingers on her skin and forced his friend to look at her before kissing him passionately. Carried away by the whirlwind of sensations she was feeling, she found herself on his lap without realizing it and she could hear him groaning against her lips as she rode him. It was amazing to see how quickly his desire was rising when she was touching him. He wanted to feel her against him, his body begging for contact with her skin, so he took off her shirt, his eyes reveling in the beautiful lingerie she was wearing. He wondered briefly if she'd chosen it especially for him before starting to kiss her collarbone while caressing her breast over the lace. She tipped her head back, overwhelmed by a wave of excitement. As time went by, she felt it would be more and more difficult to control her body with him so close.

"Jake... My Room..." she gasped.

He answered vaguely; his voice was muffled against his friend's skin, but he didn't move from the sofa either, too busy continuing the exploration of her body. His hands went between them to go unzip Leah's jeans.

She moaned and attacked his T-shirt in turn. She managed to take it off with difficulty, having trouble to pull Jacob off from her body; which made her slightly laugh.

"Sex-starved, much?" she joked.

Jacob smiled sheepishly as he realized his behavior. His cheeks took on a pinkish hue because of the excitement but also due to Leah's comment.

"Sorry", he whispered.

"Don't be", she replied while returning the smile. She stepped back and pulled away her pants that Jacob had already unzipped, and then she looked him straight in the eye and bit her lower lip.

"Get 'em off, Black!" she ordered.

Jacob's smile widened as he heard her bossy tone and he complied, standing up without taking his eyes out of hers before quickly getting rid of his pants. He put his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra in a habile gesture before she had time to react.

"I don't think you need that for now", He whispered huskily as he removed it with a small charming smile.

Leah swallowed hard, Jacob's experience making her suddenly uncomfortable. She wondered if he enjoyed sex with her as much as she did, and if she could bear comparison with his previous conquests. She quickly collected her thought, hoping that he hadn't noticed anything.

"You're right. And I don't need that either", she added, taking off her panties while watching him, looking for any reaction that would redeem her self-esteem.

Jacob gaped at her, dumbstruck in front of her nakedness, and he suddenly lost his confidence. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, finding the sight simply breathtaking. Never the body of a woman had had that effect on him and only God knew how many he'd put in his bed during all these years. Swallowing hard, he collected his wits, his eyes still settled on hers, and he took off his boxer before catching gently her hand and dragging her to him. Their bodies molded against each other to perfection and without waiting, he did the same with their mouths joined in a passionate kiss.

Leah smiled against the man's lips while her heart sped up; beating so fast that it was threatening to stop at any time. She'd dreamed of their reunion as soon as he left her apartment, and the reality was much better than her imagination. She gently pushed Jacob towards the sofa, and dropped him skillfully so that their lips didn't move away before straddling him again, although their tongue were engaged in a more and more sensual dance. She moaned as she felt her lover's erect member repeatedly touching her intimacy, and began swaying her hips to increase the friction between them.

Jacob groaned too when she settled back on him. That simple contact was already electrifying and he was dying to bury himself into her, but as always, he wouldn't rush for fear of shortening their time together, which was passing all too quickly for his taste. His hands traced a burning path from the top to the hollow of her back before stopping at her ass. He clutched it firmly and pressed her body a little more against him, wanting her to feel the effect she had on him, while his mouth left her lips again to display kisses on her shoulder. The chills that roamed Leah's body intensified as the proximity of their bodies was felt and Jacob's gesture didn't improve the situation. Unable to stand it any longer, she positioned herself gently on his rod and let herself slide along it, with an exaggerated slowness. She nestled her head in Jacob's neck, trying to calm her erratic breathing while her core huddled around him against his will.

Jacob let out a loud sigh when he felt himself traveling inside her, her small tremors shaking his entire body without control.

"You're so… tight..." he whispered, completely overwhelmed by the sensations she gave him.

Slowly, he began to drive into her, leading their hips into a sensual dance, his hands sliding over her skin like a cascade of caresses. Leah followed Jacob's movement, deepening his progression inside her and intensifying the shock of pleasure that resulted. She understood that he liked the feeling as well and deliberately clenched her walls, that time, while displaying more and more voluptuous kisses in the crook of his neck.

Jacob's breathing became increasingly difficult as his heart rate was increasing. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips on him, carried away by emotions that raged within him as she tightened her core around his member. That friction caused an explosion of sensations all the more stunning than the other and gave him the impression of rediscovering sexuality. He knew that at this rate he wouldn't last long, but it was so good that he didn't curb his enthusiasm. His arms tightened around her, while he murmured her name.

Leah accelerated their lovemaking pace, carried by the pleasure and the joy she felt to hearing her name the way Jacob was pronouncing it. Her muscles were stretched, one after another, and her moans were quickly replaced by cries of ecstasy. On the verge of exploding, she arched her back and tipped her head back without stopping to move her hips.

"Jake... I... I'm gonna..."

Jacob looked at her, savoring the vision of her in the process of reaching her climax. That image of Leah finishes exciting him and without warning, he exploded into her while powerful tremors roamed on his spine. They were so violent that Jacob instinctively planted his teeth in his friend's flesh, biting almost until she draws blood while the last waves of his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Leah let out a howl, a mixture of surprise, pain and intense pleasure.

"Terrorist," she gasped when the spasms finally subsided.

Jacob leaned his forehead against Leah's shoulder, still reeling from the intense pleasure he'd felt. After a moment he raised his head and looked at the mark of his bite, confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's the first time I do that, I swear", he stammered, ashamed.

"Stop apologizing, Jake", Leah laughed. "There's no harm! Well, it hurts a little, but it was super exciting at that moment."

"Yeah, but still. I'm supposed to knock you up, not to eat you alive. I Look like a praying mantis", he joked half-heartedly as he gently ran his finger on the mark, making her shiver.

"At least I'm sure you liked it", she said blushing.

"It's the least we can say!" he confessed, blushing too with a shy smile on his face.

"I hope it will last a little longer." she whispered sincerely as she lifted her head to meet Jacob's gaze.

Jacob stared back at her, surprised but happy. He stroked her cheek tenderly, relieved that she wanted to enjoy their collaboration as much as he did.

"I hope so too."

Leah closed her eyes and laid her hand over Jacob's. A lump of anxiety formed suddenly in her throat.

"I – I'm going to take a shower."

Jacob bowed his head for a moment, deeply troubled by Leah's behavior and pulled his hand away from her while nodding.

"Oh. Um... Yeah, go ahead, I'll need one when you finish."

Leah stood up and reached out to him.

"Why not making a gesture toward nature by taking a shower together?" she smirked.

Jacob looked up at her and grabbed her hand before getting up, pleased with her proposition.

"God bless ecology!" he joked, smirking too.

* * *

><p>AN: There goes their second date! We were very glad when we read your feedbacks, and we can't thank you enough for all the strength you're giving us. Leilani was so happy that she'd finished translating that chapter in less time than expected! So you know what to do to have the next chapter very, very soon! Show us your love for that fic! (but for those who are very impatient, the name of the original version is _"Petits Arrangements Entre Amis"_ and it's on supergirl971's profile. There are already 20 chapters posted in French, so if you don't mind having a bad translation, you can still use Google trad' it!)

For those who're reading our other English fic "The Great Alpha", the next chapter will be up soon!

By the way, we're still looking for a beta, so if you're interested, don't hesitate to PM us!

Lots of love from France and thanks again for your wonderful reviews!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	5. Chapter 5

A Friendly Agreement - and more if we feel like it

Chapter 5 : Angelina

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the start of Leah and Jacob's 'partnership', Jacob received a call from Quil, one of his childhood friends, who was concerned about not having heard from him.<p>

"Hi, Jake! Wanna come and play pool with us this evening, after work?"

"Uh... Sure, why not? I'm free tonight so that sounds good!"

"Great! I'll call Embry and Seth, and you better not cancel at the last minute, because I swear we will land at your house!" Quil warned.

"Don't worry, I swear I won't duck out this time!" Jacob replied, imagining his friend's face at that moment.

"Yeah, that's what you said last Friday," Quil muttered.

"Yeah, well, I was busy that day, but I'm free tonight!" Jacob sighed, wanting to dodge the subject.

"Okay, okay! You'll tell us all about your business tonight! Later, bro!"

"Sure, sure..."

Jacob was suddenly terrified by the idea of hanging out with Quil, Embry, and most of all Seth. He didn't know if it was wise to tell them about what happened between him and Leah. Besides, he didn't even know what was really happening between them. How could he explain to his friends that he had agreed to have a child with Leah without them actually being a couple?

Jacob sighed, clearly distraught about the situation. He knew that his friends would harass him until he told them the truth, but what there was between him and Leah was already complicated enough without his buddies sticking their nose into that mess.

He decided to call his 'partner', hoping she wouldn't be too busy to answer.

Leah didn't reply immediately, but called him back a few minutes later. She apologized profusely when he picked up and Jacob smiled as he heard her voice.

"I'm sorry, I had a client who was breathing down my neck..."

"It's okay, but if he's too clingy, you know I can always give you a hand, right?" he said half-jokingly.

"Well, that's nice of you, but I can defend myself. I think you're fully aware of that fact since the day we met!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday. I think I've never feared for my life as much as that day!" He made a face as he reminisced their first meeting, fourteen years earlier.

…

He was leaving a student party with a girl he'd met there. Unfortunately it wasn't to spend the night with her, far from it. She'd drunk too much and Jacob was afraid of leaving her all alone in such a state, so he'd offered to bring her back in her dorm room. What he didn't know then was that she was his future best friend's roommate. Leah had stayed in her dorm to review for an exam she would have the next day.

"Come on, you'll be alright. A few more meters and you'll be able to sleep or rather vomit in peace..." Jacob said as he walked towards their room, supporting the drunken girl.

Leah, who'd heard him and had recognized her roommate's faint voice, panicked instantly, thinking of the possibility that he'd try to take advantage of the situation, as any male student partying in their campus would. She grabbed a baseball bat, a gift from her mother so that she would be prepared to defend herself, and waited until he opened the door to rush at him and hit him several times.

"You big pervert!" she yelled while pummeling him.

Jacob fell to the ground and tried to protect himself as best as he could against that sudden attack.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop it! What are you doing?" he managed to cry between two shots.

"Aren't you ashamed to take advantage of a drunken girl?" Leah growled while her roommate had run into the bathroom.

Jacob looked at Leah like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't taking advantage of her; I was making sure that she'd be back in her room safe and sound!"

"It's true! He didn't even want me to kiss him!" Leah's roommate yelled from the bathroom.

Jacob got up and tried to fix his clothes.

"See? I am not one of these perverts or rapists lurking on the campus! I have never heard this one..." he grumbled, touching parts of his body where she'd struck him.

Not only the night hadn't ended as he'd hoped, but in addition he would find himself covered with bruises the next day. Leah looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry. I am a little... Paranoid. I hope I haven't done too much harm."

"No, it's okay, I've seen worse. Well, I think so." He grimaced as he touched his right flank where he had been hit several times.

"I– I apologize again." She picked up her jacket and put her jeans on. "I'm taking you to the ER, in case I would have smashed your coasts. You can never be too careful …"

Jacob found himself checking Leah out while she got dressed and he found her quite attractive, if he left aside her aggressive behavior.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm sure it's nothing," he countered.

"I'd be more reassured knowing that I haven't caused any internal bleeding to an innocent guy. And then I'll offer your breakfast! Please?" she insisted, giving him a contrite smile.

"Well… If the breakfast is offered in addition, I'm afraid that I have to accept..." he said, smiling shyly.

Leah's smile widened.

"Oh, by the way! If you fancy drag me to court for assault and battery, my name is Leah Clearwater."

"Got that, and you'll know it's a man named Jacob Black that may be one day behind all of your worries!"

"Unless I finish the job before, Jacob Black!" she retorted, winking at him playfully.

Jacob was about to leave the room when he glanced toward the bathroom, remembering Leah's roommate.

"Uh... Are you sure we can leave her alone?"

Leah rolled her eyes and knocked twice on the bathroom's door. Her roommate came out and flopped on the bed, still fully dressed. Jacob watched her lie down before reporting his attention on Leah.

"Yeah, I think she's safe, now," he admitted.

Leah posted up a smile and gently pushed Jacob toward the exit.

They arrived quickly at ER and after waiting a few minutes, a nurse guided them to a small room where a doctor would examine Jacob. Leah sat in a corner while her victim had settled on the auscultation table, an awkward silence heaving between them. After all, they were strangers and their encounter was really unusual.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Black?" the doctor asked as he finally came into the room.

Jacob threw a look to a grimacing Leah before answering.

"Uh ... Well, a young woman had mistaken me for a potential aggressor and I was beaten with a baseball bat."

The doctor finally raised his head to look at him, surprised.

«Oh! I see, but I must admit that they know how to protect themselves nowadays..." he joked. "Please take off your T-shirt and let me examine you."

Jacob did as he was told and found himself blushing, a little embarrassed as he was half naked in front of Leah. The girl gasped soundly, her eyes fixed on the young man well-shaped torso, and fell backward while trying to get up too quickly.

Jacob and the doctor turned their heads toward her, before the physician rushes to her to help her getting on her feet.

"Are you alright, Miss? Nothing hurting?"

"I'm good. Just a little bit sore on the abs– on my back!" she stammered, as red as a tomato.

"Sit down. Where exactly does it hurt?" the doctor asked, forcing her to sit back on the chair.

Jacob watched Leah in amazement. He thought that her attitude was very strange, but he didn't figure out what could have disturbed her. She looked away and told the doctor the area where the pain was located.

"It's nothing serious, no reason to worry", he reassured her there after having examined her before focusing back on Jacob. "Well, where were we?" he said, putting his stethoscope on the young man's chest. "Even if you are tall and built, you don't look like an aggressor. Take a deep breath… Good!"

He put his stethoscope around his neck and began to touch Jacob's ribs. Jacob winced at times.

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend has no broken ribs, just a few hematomas." The doctor finally said to Leah.

Jacob shot a panicked glance towards Leah as her cheeks darkened. She was about to protest, but she finally sighed and feigned a smile.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we go, now?"

The doctor wrote something before giving a prescription to Jacob.

"Yes, you'll have to take you anti-inflammatories and painkillers, and I advise you to put ice in places where you received the blows to reduce pain and to prevent the bruises. I'll let you get dressed; I have other patients to see. Hope I won't see you later!" he shouted happily before leaving them alone.

"God forbid!" Leah growled.

Jacob drew up the prescription sheet in his pocket before slipping his shirt on. Once dressed, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"See? It was nothing, but still… Thanks for staying with me all along."

"You're welcome. Do you want to go home and put ice on your bruises, and I'll bring you back the breakfast a little later? Or are we eating at IHOP directly?" Leah suggested.

"I'll care about my bruises later, the attack made me hungry!" he joked.

"Let's clear off quickly, then! I'm hungry too and hospitals make me sick, no pun intended!" She smiled.

She drove Jacob to IHOP, and they did get to know each other between two pancakes, that moment starting their friendship that had endured so far.

…

Leah's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Hey! Jake! Are you there?"

"What? Uh... Sure, I'm here, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you had a particular reason to call me, or is it because you missed me?"

"A bit of both, actually," he answered hoarsely.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure you can live a day without me!" Leah teased.

"I try, I swear I try, but it's so hard!" He replied half-heartedly.

"Do you want go to the movies with me, then? Like that, you'd be able to see my wonderful body as you want before being able to touch it tomorrow?" She smirked.

"I'd love to, really, but I'm already taken this evening and I was calling you exactly because of this," he stuttered.

Leah stiffened.

"Don't tell me you wanted my permission to go out!"

"No, that's not it. Quil and the others invited me to a pool game, but... They noticed that I'm taking less time to hang out with them and they're beginning to wonder why. I would certainly have to face a serious cross-questioning –"

"And you want us to restrain our sessions so that they won't harass you, right?" she asked, nervous to hear his answer.

"No! No, that's not what I – I was just wondering what I could tell them exactly about… Us."

"Oh! Um, I already told Seth I was trying to have a baby, but I didn't go into details, so… I think it would be better if we don't tell them that… We are seeing each other... Naked... You know –"

"Yeah, I see," he whispered, a little disappointed that she wanted to keep their relationship a secret. "But they will want to know what I'm doing when I'm not with them, and also with who I am!"

"Well, just tell them you have a No String Attached Partner, and if they ask for details, you'll tell them that she's a brunette and that her name is Angelina!" she sneered.

Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, then, 'Angelina'. Tomorrow night? My house? I'll cook."

"Hmm… A dinner at your house is very tempting. What time?"

"At 7. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect. You want me to bring anything?"

"Just bring your amazing body," he joked.

"Ok, then… See you tomorrow!" she whispered huskily.

Jacob swallowed as his desire to see her intensified.

"Sure, sure…"

"And don't screw anyone, tonight!" she said half-jokingly, inwardly nervous. She always dreaded the moment when he would find someone more interesting than her and who would make him end their arrangement.

"I'm the wisest of this partnership, you should know it!" Jacob smiled.

"You better, because I'm not willing to share," she replied before hanging up, letting him no time to react.

Jacob froze for a moment, surprised by Leah's last sentence, but he couldn't add anything as he heard the tonality meaning she'd hung up. He shook his head and smiled widely, happy that she'd showed a certain possessiveness with him. He secretly hoped that her reaction proved that she cared enough about him to consider an exclusive relationship in the future.

The day ended without incident, though he hadn't really been able to get his head straight on his work after that phone call, his mind constantly thinking about Leah and their next 'appointment'. Once back home, he showered, changed and went to find his friends at the little bar where they used to go when they wanted a man time.

Quil, Embry and Seth were already playing pool. Quil was the first to see his friend.

"Finally, the great Jacob Black deigns to honor us with his presence!" He sneered.

"We were starting to get desperate," Seth added.

"When I listen to you, you'd think that we hadn't seen each other since months, guys!" Jacob sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Still, we've missed you!" Quil replied. "Two weeks of partying without the King of Partying, this isn't really partying!"

"Yes, well, the king of Partying is seriously thinking putting back his crown!" Jacob smiled.

"What? You can't be serious!" Embry frowned.

"It might be the time, at 34, to raise our foot a little, in my opinion."

"Where's the camera?" Seth growled, looking around the room.

"Hey, chill out! You act as if I said an enormity, but we must face things as they are: we are too old for this!" Jacob replied.

"So what? You got up one morning by telling you 'I am 34, I'm too old to get drunk, to fuck around and to hang out with my friends'?" Quil asked, suspicious.

"No, but I'd thought about this for a long time and, actually, I don't feel like spending all my free time like that anymore. Don't you ever want to, I don't know, settle down? To raise a family, to have something stable with a woman?

"I was sure there was a chick involved behind that!" Embry exclaimed. "You did the same when the Viper was around!"

"That so_ not_ cool, Jake!" Seth whimpered. "You sound like an old and desperate man. Worse, you talk like my sister!"

Jacob shuddered at the mention of Leah, but didn't show anything.

"Maddison isn't a viper, and I speak as a 34 years old guy should speak", he replied calmly. "It's true! Don't you have had enough to behave like when we were in college?"

"This question isn't addressed to me!" Seth launched. "I am way younger than you and I'm still in college!"

"What's wrong with wanting to have fun?" Embry asked.

"I'm not saying it's wrong, but I think in my case, I get to a stage where I need something else. That's all." Jacob sighed, sitting down.

"Okay, we get it. You're facing a midlife crisis, it happens to everyone," Quil intervened while sitting near him. "But until you find something else, you might as well go on as before, right?"

"Tomorrow we will go clubbing!" Embry added. "Come with us, it will do you good, you'll see!"

"No. Sorry guys, I'm already taken –"

"Again?" Seth whined. "You were already taken yesterday!"

Jacob sighed loudly, remembering the excuse that Leah had suggested.

"Well, if you want to know, I have a NSA sex session three times a week, so yes, I was taken yesterday and I will also be tomorrow, sorry."

"I told you that there is a chick behind it!" Embry yelled triumphantly.

"My, my! Looks like you're having a lot of fun!" Quil exclaimed, laughing. "So, spill the bean! Is she a great deal?"

Jacob smiled, noting that his friends would never change.

"Yes, she is, Quil. Happy, now?" he said, hoping Quil would give up there.

"No! I want to know everything! What's her name, where she comes from, how you met her, if she has sisters! Everything!" Quil insisted.

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed once again, knowing he wouldn't let him go easily.

"Fine! Her name is Angelina, she is a brunette, we met two weeks ago during a party, and no, she has no sister. You'll have to find girls like a big boy!"

"You went to a party without us?" Seth noted, hurt filling his tone.

"Who cares, Seth? The lucky bastard has found an NSAP!" Embry marveled.

"He's definitely lucky, for sure! Sex as long as you want without feelings, it is every guy's dream..." Seth conceded sadly.

"Yeah, that's the dream," Jacob repeated, partially relieved by Embry's intervention, but still confused by Seth's remark.

Quil frowned as he saw Jacob's reaction.

"Oh you, you're smitten!"

Jacob turned his head towards him, surprised.

"What? No! _No_! I don't know what's on your mind right now, but it's not like that!"

"Let me think… Your sudden urge to question your way of life and to start a family, the way you let your mates down for a sex session, even on days when you aren't fucking… Is it enough for you?" Quil quipped.

Jacob opened his mouth and closed it several times, not knowing what to say. He knew that Leah was affecting his mind and that deep inside he'd like to deepen their relationship, but to hear his friends pointing that out so easily was highly disturbing. Seth was about to tease Jacob, smiling, but it faded when he saw the last person he wanted to see entering into the bar.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he muttered.

Jacob followed his gaze and saw Leah near the bar counter. He didn't immediately realize that she wasn't alone as his attention was solely focused on her and a small smile appeared on his face unconsciously. Leah immediately spotted Jacob and smiled back at him. Then she turned to the man who accompanied her before walking to her friend's table.

* * *

><p>NA: Sorry for the agonizing delay, but Leilani had lost this account password and she couldn't find it until yesterday.

Now we're back in tracks and we hope that you've liked reading more about Jacob and Leah's past.

Thanks a lot for the feedback and the interest you have in this. It really means a lot to us.

We're still looking for a beta for this story, so if someone is interested, just send us a PM!

Much love from France and the FWI!

Leilani & Supergirl.


End file.
